Taming the Garden
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Marluxia's garden is acting strangely and after it doesn't even stop by Xemnas he gives an ultimatum for our Graceful Assassin, either tame the garden or it will be destroyed, but when the time is up has a certain someone a plan of his own...


A/N: well and just this is the ground why it is dangerous for me to write for a fandom whit I'm not all to familiar so I look things up and gather data and when I find something interesting in it my mind gives me ideas…well this will be lets just say pretty interesting…and yes I'm working with AU timelines…

Warning: If you don't like tentacles then please don't read…and just for the protocol sexually frustrated plants going berserk on someone also count in to this category…

P.S.: as a reminder seeing as I need to mention this again sadly, if you have nothing good to say about the story then _**DON'T WASTE MY TIME WITH YOR COMMENT**_ about how bad it is because it only wastes my time to look at it…

* * *

It was again morning in the World that Never Was, the heart shaped moon disappeared over the horizon of darkness, the light slowly taking over the dark velvet of the sky. A little group of three, clothed in black, were making they way up to the Castle that Never Was, speaking in excited voices about they missions from which they had just returned. They were all tired and hungry and soon they could rest for at least a while.

Pushing the large double doors aside walked the figures inside, like silent shadows, making they ways through the pearly white halls in the direction of the dining room from where they could already smell that breakfast is ready. Thought something was not right, usually was the smell of food filled with chatter, laughing and arguments whenever the members were together, but this time, it was fully silent. Stopping in they tracks for a minute before hurrying with quicker steps in the direction of the dining room to see what was wrong only to be greeted upon entering with a strange sight.

There by the large table sat five of they other members, some of them bandaged or scratched, sending icy death glares at the pink haired male sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"What happened here?" asked Larxene curiously as she blinked at the ones by the table thought she soon regretted asking then soon broke the hell out with all six members trying to explain yelling about the grounds creating a large shouting match.

"SHUT UP! ONLY ONE AT THE TIME!" yelled Xaldin in annoyance, he was a patient person, but not sleeping for three whole days and being tired and in dire need for a bath combined with the shouting would set everyone on the edge. Luckily got everyone the drift and quieted down.

"Well, we all are trying to find out what that fag over there" at this glared Xigbar at Marluxia, whom stuck his tongue out at him in return "does in that fucking garden of his which in the end seemed to result in the fact that said garden" at this noted the three arrivals that except Marluxia everyone at the table shuddered and Xigbar seemed to be fighting with the next words till Demyx broke out in a whine.

"Those plants tried to sexually harass us!" the blondish nobody whined at which Xaldin, Larxene and Luxord only stared blinking at they collegues.

"That is only a prosperous lie!" snapped Marluxia while pointing at the others accusingly.

"No, those fucking plants are sexually frustrated and I will not be they toy for release!" yelled Zexion, face flushed while he sat unusually close to Vexen.

"Oh please, whom of you were then attacked by my plants?" the pink haired man asked at which Xigbar, Zexion, Demyx, Vexen and Axel immediately raised they hands making Luxord do a mental note to not take a walk in the garden if he doesn't want to flirt with the gardenias.

"And now this proves that you are lying, none of my plants would have such a bad taste." Marluxia stated while folding his arms in front of his chest when suddenly…

_MARLUXIA!_

The whole group jumped in fright as they eyes immediately turned in the direction of the door where a person stood panting. Long silver hair was a mess, leaves and little branches sticking out from some places, the same as by the torn and dirty clothes, scratch marks adored tanned skin, one hand gripping the side of the door creating dents in it. Angry golden eyes glared at the XIth member of they group. Everyone was also sure that the room temperature had just fallen twenty degrees in an instant.

"H…hai…Xe…Xemnas-sama?" said number asked carefully, they boss reminded them at the current moment frighteningly of his second-in-command when the full moon is up or he goes berserker on someone.

"I give you one week to get that accursed garden tamed, before I set Saix at it by the next full moon." Xemnas snapped as he turned around. "And now, I will go change after a bush of God knows what tried to get it on with me." and with that was he already away leaving five Organization's members to grin smugly at Marluxia whom after finishing gaping like a fish made a mad dash out in the garden while the three others decided that they must be certainly tired because they were already seeing things.

And thus started the week to get the garden tamed…

_Day I. _

Marluxia had spent the whole day in his garden tending to the plants, strangely he wasn't assaulted by anything. Poor Demyx on the other hand…Marluxia needed to get him out of the ivy plants in which he was tied up, thought the pink head was the option that the other idiotically got in to that situation.

_Day II. _

Roxas was refusing to leave his room after an attack from the still sexually frustrated garden. It took Xion, Axel, Demyx five hours and a threat from Xigbar that he will blow the door up to get him out of there.

_Day III. _

Both Xaldin and Lexaeus needed to hold back a screaming and cursing Vexen, whom looked somewhat ruffled, as he attempted to go out in the garden and make the ice age hit the whole fucking place.

_Day IV. _

Marluxia camped outside in his garden just to prove that nothing was wrong with it only to be woken up to a panicked Xigbar shooting like a madman, nothing new there in his option, at the flowers and trees. Both got a large scolding from the whole group because they had woken them with they fight and screaming.

_Day V. _

A deeply flushed and panting Axel stormed inside the dining room, his clothes were torn, skin covered in fresh scars.

"Axel, what happened?" Roxas asked his friend panicked.

"N…not mu…much…only had a rendezvous with a pretty horny rose bush…" he panted out at which suddenly a loud snapping sound filled the room which made everyone turn into Saix's direction who held a broken fork in his hand. It also was combined with a murderous aura which was slowly emitting from him and made everyone who sat near him back away slowly before he stood up and dragged a slightly confused and protesting Axel away.

_Day VI. _

Vexen was the whole day in a foul mod and it was impossible for him to calm down through his work seeing that it would be quiet the challenge to do something regards sensitive chemicals when your assistant is clinging to you with they dear life. When also Demyx run in panicked and did the same knew the Chilly Academic that if that damned garden doesn't get tamed somehow, they Graceful Assassin will soon find out what it feels like to be assassinated instead of him doing the assassination.

_Day VII. _

Marluxia was slightly in panic, he himself didn't find anything wrong with the garden, but his time was up. Really, his garden was _NOT _sexually frustrated in any way, the others were probably all under some of Zexion's illusions. His garden was his work, there was nothing out of the ordinary with it. Suddenly the door to his chamber doors was thrown open revealing a pretty angry Xemnas.

"The time is up Number XI and that thing out there is still not under control and, before you ask how I know, Axel's rose bush decided to have a try with me." the white haired man growled, no feelings or not he was angry.

"X…Xemnas-sama…I…I usually spend hours out there, even slept out there, but nothing." Marluxia tried to defend when he was roughly thrown over the taller male's shoulder which made him blush and hope that none of the others will see him like that.

"I don't care, you failed and now it is my turn." was the short reply.

"N…no, not my garden…" the pink haired man whined at which the other let out a cruel laugh, this only sent shivers down his back.

"Ah, don't worry if my plan goes fine then you can keep it." Xemnas stated calmly as they made they way through the halls and outside in the garden where he dropped the Graceful Assassin gracelessly on the ground before leaning down to the other so that they were on the same level, only a few inches separating them. "Now lets get started with my plan."

"W…what are you planning…" Marluxia asked unsurely as he watched with widened eyes as Xemnas's gloved hands slowly pulled the zipper down, blush returning thought when the pants were next was the pink haired man sure that his face resembled the colour of Axel's hair.

"Setting my plan in to motion, feel glad that I'm not ripping it from your body." was the only reply he received. When the coat and pants were disposed leaving the other only in his, gloves, booth and undergarments, shivering at the feeling of those piercing golden eyes looking at his body. Then suddenly he grabbed the other roughly by the arm and threw him in the middle of the garden.

"Ugh…" Marluxia groaned from the hard landing, his back will surely hurt later on, but then he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. "What the…" he was immediately caught of guard when some of his climbing plants wrapping themselves around his wrists and ankles, pulling him up.

Marluxia started struggling against the plants, but it seemed to be futile then nothing happened. Fine, so his plants really acted strange, but that still didn't mean that…the pink haired male bit at his bottom lip when he felt cold as his underwear was ripped from him, a rank wrapping around his placid member. The struggling become more violent, this could only be a joke which started to slowly, but surely turn in to a bad dream. Xemnas on the other hand watched calmly as the shorter male tried to free himself from the ranks and at the same time trying to hold back the moans threatening to leave his mouth when more ranks wrapped themselves around his body, dragging lazily over flawless, peach coloured skin. Well, he needed to admit that the other certainly wasn't bad to look at and this helplessness certainly added to his charm.

"X…Xemnas-sa…sama ahh...pl...please get me…ngh…down…" Marluxia pleaded as those cursed noises escaped his lips when some of the flowers brushed they petals against his now erected nipples. This was not happening, his plants now just didn't molest him in front of Xemnas-sama whose eyes never left him. This was just humiliating.

"Hmm…I seem to get the impression that I know what had caused this ah, little problem here. It seemed as if your presence by these special plants seemed to have caused them to be a bit agitated and well, so they tried to drown that frustration down on the others so will this do the cause." Xemnas said smirking as he looked at the scene displayed in front of him.

"X…Xemnas-sama…ngh…p...please…" Marluxia continued to beg, his body was betraying him, everything become hot. The petals brushing around against his burning skin, little trails of sweet rolling down from it, his member was slowly reacting to the strokes and Xemnas's unwavering gaze on him made all his fighting useless. He could do nothing more then to shut his eyes tightly as more moans escaped his lips.

Suddenly something touched his checks, because his eyes were closed was the sensation of skin brushing against his heated skin even greater and made him gasp, dark blue eyes snapped open in shock when also a warm breath gushed against his lips only to be looking in to golden ones.

"You shouldn't close your eyes, it is more enjoyable if you see what is done to you." Xemnas purred as he stroke the others check, smirking when he felt Marluxia lean in to the touch. It also pleased him that the other was also obeying his order then now were dark blue eyes staring in to his with curiosity, but also a slight fear. Originally had he planned on only watching, but hearing the Assassin begging him and moaning made that task slightly hard. Even thought they lacked hearts and thus emotions that didn't mean that the same went for they bodily reactions.

"Xe…Xemnas-sama…" Marluxia brought out, his body was burning up from the inside, so he leaned in wordlessly to the cool touch of his superior.

"Yes, so is it fine, say my name…" Xemnas purred as he let his own clothes fall to the ground before biting down harshly an the pink haired man's neck, drawing blood enjoying the gasp of pain from the other.

Marluxia gasped in pain, but shuddered when he felt Xemnas's tongue lapping at the wound, tasting his blood. He felt sharp nails digging into his hips, shuddering when something hard pressed against his tights. Xemnas smirked as he continued lapping at the wound he had created on that slender neck, the sight of the other so vulnerable and hanging on his mercy had certainly something arousing to it and he would certainly enjoy it.

"Ngh…ahh…p…plea…please…" Marluxia gasped out, the mix of pain and pleasure was driving him mad, he only wanted release now no matter how. The soft flower petals brushing against his sweaty skin, the ranks wrapped tightly around his throbbing member stroking it, Xemnas-sama's nails digging in to his tights, his mouth on his neck, it was hard to think straight by the double assault his body was getting.

"What do you wish from me to do to you?" Xemnas asked huskily which made Marluxia shiver as the hot air brushed against his ear before biting on it.

"P…please…"

"Please what?" the silver haired male was certainly enjoying the whole situation.

"P…please…please fuck me…" he finally gasped out, eyes shut tightly, his face burning from shame, he was sounding like a whore here.

"As you wish." Xemnas purred as he placed himself in front of the shorter males entrance and pushed inside without warning.

Marluxia's pained scream was muffled by the lips covering his in a hungry kiss, but it didn't stop the tears from streaming down his checks. It hurt terribly and he was sure that he felt blood trickling down his inner tights. Xemnas on the other hand enjoyed the warm tightness effulging his throbbing member, such a sweet feeling. Leaving those soft trembling lips he kissed the tears away before pulling out of the trembling body nearly to the tip before slamming back inside the warm heat. He felt the other tremble, using his hands he grabbed those creamy hips to hold the other in place.

"Don't hold any of those sweet sounds you make inside and look at me." he instructed the other as he trust again harshly in to the warm body, pleased when the other let out a moan.

Marluxia didn't know how he would feel about himself even if he would be still possessing a heart, would he feel happy or be disgusted with himself for allowing someone to use his body like that. Would he feel disgusted that he enjoyed the violent way the silver haired man was thrusting inside his body that he felt the pain slowly slip into pleasure that he was moaning the others name, pushing his hips to meet each trust just when Xemnas hits that certain spot which makes his head spin. Meanwhile was Xemnas enjoying himself perfectly mostly that the other seemed to be cooperating perfectly, now only to make something clear here about who was actually the boss.

Marluxia only dimly noticed how the pressure on both his wrists and ankles left and made his body slump forward, allowing Xemnas to burry himself even deeper in to his body. His mind was hazy from pain and pleasure, he didn't even notice how instinctively he had wrapped both his arms and legs tightly around the other as these used his powers to cut the plants which withdrew immediately. The heat was growing rapidly inside his body as the moans become even louder. If he wouldn't be so close to cumin and his mind would be clearer would the pink haired nobody surely wonder why the rest of the Organization weren't already out here to see what all that noises were about. Xemnas felt the other tremble even more signalling to him that Marluxia was close so he quickened his peace while thrusting harder, the blood had worked perfectly as a lubrication. Soon tore a loud scream itself from the pink haired male's throat when his vision turned white for a few minutes spilling his hot seed on they stomachs. Xemnas felt the already tight muscles close even more on around his member pushing him finally over the edge with a last hard trust. Marluxia hissed again when hot seed splashed against his inner walls, making the tears burn, but it still wasn't dimming to much on of the pleasure he was currently feeling and then darkness.

* * *

Dark blue eyes opened slowly to the light of the heart shaped moon streaming inside the window of his room. He tried sitting up, but pain flashed through his whole body making the Assassin fall back to the bed with a groan. Flashes of the happenings of the day come suddenly back to him like the waves of an ocean making him blush in both embarrassment and shame as he looked down the bruises and scars on his abused body, thought he needed to note the absence of dirt and dried blood which should have been there if he would have been just dumped in his bed by someone. The sound of his door opening brought him out of his thoughts and made him turn into the sound's direction only to feel his eyes widen.

"X…Xemnas-sama?" Marluxia asked surprised.

"It seems as if you are finally awake." the silver haired man stated matter of factly as he handed the other a white capsule and a glass of water. "A pain killer, something tells me you will need it." Marluxia could only nod before accepting both the medicine and the water, only now did he notice how dry his throat felt. "You should rest now, some of the others will return in around a week from they missions and I'm planning to make that time here useful." he purred before kissing those soft pink lips again and turning in the door's direction, closing it as he left.

"H…hai…" Marluxia finally brought out to the dark room feeling his face heat up at the thought of what will come in the upcoming days.

At least will the garden not try harassing anyone anymore.

_Owari _


End file.
